Home
by MadiDavis
Summary: Set after Roy shows up at the office to go after Jim in 3x18. What happens when he shows up at Pams later that night. This does involve abuse. Angst that eventually turns cheesy and cute. Rated M!
1. He never Hit her

He was never abusive. Okay, he was never physically abusive... Let's put it this way, he was mean, he drank way too much, and he has on many occasions said things he never should have said... But he never hit her. And although she knew he could be a violent guy, one too many drunken bar fights made that blatantly obvious, she never thought he would go after Jim.

Jim. She felt like shit. After all it was her fault that Roy went after him in the office today. She shook her head, eyes still stinging a bit from Dwight's pepper spray. She was embarrassed, What the hell had she been thinking going back to Roy?! Did she think it was going to be different, that she would all of a sudden forget about Jim? Forget she called off her wedding because of him? Forget she loved him?

Love. She thought about it all the time, she loved him. She sighed, when did everything get so damn complicated. She curled up on her couch, ready to get lost in a movie, forget about today, and everything that had happened, when she was startled by a loud persistent banging at her door. Walking quick she opens it, just barely, peering around the edge...

Roy. She knew the look on his face, the drunken glaze across his eyes. She was annoyed that he would show up here, especially after what he had done, but knew if she didn't let him in he would be angry, and she really didn't want to deal with that. Not tonight, not after everything that happened today. Eventually he'd start yelling, causing a scene sure to wake her neighbors. She knew this from experience, one too many experiences.

She swung the door wider "what do you want Roy?" His stare was hard and unwavering. He had never hit her, but that suddenly wasn't the case anymore.


	2. Just Wanted to say Sorry

Jim sat at home, his head in his hands. "Jim, I'm going to ask you this one more time. Why did he try to hit you." An hour, they've been having this conversation for an hour. He was trying to side step her questions, lie and tell her he didn't know. Not for the sake of their relationship, which if he was being honest, knew had an expiration date, but for the sake of Pam. God he felt like such an ass dragging Karen along, leading her on. He likes her, he really does, she's smart, and funny, and he thinks if this were another life, a life where he didn't have Pam, maybe they'd work out.

But he does have Pam, well... he doesn't have have her, but one day he thinks. One day maybe he'll have Pam, Pam who is everything, everything to him. Everything he wants, and needs and his heart feels heavy just thinking about her.

"Jim, why did Roy try to hit you?! You're not even listening to me?!" She's pacing back and forth, trying, willing him to tell her something. But Karen is right, he wasn't listening, he was actually thinking about their conversation in the break room today, the way Pam had tried to apologize to him and the way he shot her down with a snarky comment about Roy. It was eating him up inside.

He sighed and looked up at Karen, "Roy hit me because when he and Pam were engaged, I kissed her." Karen was silent, "oh...were you drinking or something? I mean that sucks but a drunken kiss is just a simple mistake, I mean we can work through that." His lips were thin as he contemplated his next words "I finally told her that I loved her... and she turned me down and then I took the job in Stamford."

"Loved?" She asked

"Love" he finished

"Love? All this time?"

It hurts to hear him say, and there's a look on his face that tells her there's no argument to be had here. Nothing to discuss, his face tells her that this, them, they, were just a distraction. It hurts, but she's not one to grovel, he hears the click clack of her heels on the floor, and the hard slam of the front door. She was gone, gone gone. He knew it, and to be honest he didn't care. She didn't deserve that, but honestly it didn't matter, it would've happened at some point anyway.

He hopped in the shower, hoping to wash the day away, but he just couldn't shake this feeling. He wanted to tell Pam he was sorry, or tell her something. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say because there were so many things he'd love to tell her. Thinking of love he thought, love would be a great, he'd love to talk to her about love. He chuckled to himself, he'd start with sorry. He knew her, and he knew she'd probably spent the whole evening beating herself up at the thought of what Roy had tried to do. It wasn't her fault. He checked the time, it was a little late but it was Pam, even if sorry was all he got to say to her tonight, that would be worth it. He dried off, threw on a pair of sweatpants and an old t- shirt, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.


	3. For Emergencies

He was glancing at building numbers, trying to locate which one was hers. He had never been here, in fact he only had her address after telling her he absolutely needed it for emergencies. She had laughed and asked him what this possible emergency could be, he smiled at the memory. He gave a very convincing list of reasons, but she didn't actually need any of them, she would have given it to him anyways. She'd made up so many scenarios in her head, asking him over to watch a movie or share a couple beers, and she would have done it if there was no Karen.

He parked his car, heading up a steep set of stairs when he heard a scream that sounded all too familiar to him. He broke into a sprint, following the sound that he knew was Pam, finding her door and swinging it open as he heard a loud thud. There was Roy, with a hand around her neck pressing her into the wall. Her cheek was cut and bloody, stained in tears, and her floor was littered in glass from what looked like a vase.

Roy dropped his hand immediately upon seeing Jim, Pam gasped for air dropping to her knees. Roy's hands flew into the air one on either side of his head as Jim walked towards him. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed, "Oh God I'm sorry!" He was crying, his back hit the wall as he sunk to the floor.

Jim was calm, he wasn't sure where it came from, he was steady and stoic as anger wreaked havoc on his body, anger like he'd never felt before.

He looked at Pam still on her knees bent over with her arms curled under her and her forehead near the floor as her body shook violently out of fear and shock. He wanted to kill him. He really did, but he walked over to him and tore him from the ground, shoving him against the wall, holding him there, daring him to move in the slightest. He pulled out his phone calling the police, telling them what happened, giving them Pam's address. He hung up, Roy tried to speak "Pam I'm sor-" He was cut off by Jim's arm against his throat, "If you so much as even look her direction I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do." He glanced to her still curled to the floor, and he wanted to do nothing more than to scoop her up and hold her. Please hurry he thought.

He held Roy there as the police arrived, they were quick, and Jim was thankful. Cuffing him and taking him away, Jim dropped to the floor immediately pulling a shaky Pam into his lap. Her head dropped under his chin and she cried, hard. Clutching to his t-shirt as she let go. She was safe.


	4. I'm Okay

He was crying, he couldn't help it. He had never been so scared in his entire life, to see her pinned to the wall by her throat was an image he knew he'd carry with him forever. He's holding her, his face buried in her hair as he lets himself be vulnerable, doesn't care that he's crying. With her head still tucked under his chin, she reaches her hand up finding his cheek, feeling his tears. She looks up at him finding his eyes, "I'm okay."

He's shaking his head from side to side taking in the blood on her cheek, and the bruise starting to take color on her neck and face. "Jim, I'm okay." she sobs, now she's crying with him, the reality of the situation too much for her to handle right now.

He lets out a shaky breath tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear

"I wasn't here; I didn't see it all. Do you need to go to the hospital? God Pam, are you hurt anywhere else?" His heart feels like it's been ripped from his chest. He leans in closer to look at her cheek, relieved to see the blood made it look far worse than it really was, it wasn't very deep, didn't look like it needed any stitches. "No I'm, I'm fine I promise. I just...I just need to get cleaned up."

He scoots her off his lap helping her stand. She was still in shock, not really sure what to say, why he was here, what to do next, she leans into him once again, this time bringing her arms around his neck to just hold him for a second. Wondering what would have happened if he hadn't had showed up.


	5. Please Don't Leave

She needed to shower, the blood from her face had somehow ended up in her hair, dropped on her clothes and if she could get cleaned up maybe she'd feel a little more normal. Everything was anything but normal. She needed him to stay, was he going to leave? "I need to shower" she stated.

He nodded against her, but he didn't let go, just held her a little tighter, when he finally pulls back, he just looks scared, like she's made of glass and he's afraid he'll say the wrong thing. It breaks her a little, makes her feel so helpless, and embarrassed, but somehow, it also makes her feel loved.

"I'll leave the door cracked, in case I need help. But I think I'm fine, it's mostly from my neck up that I'm hurting." She turns to walk towards her bathroom but stops, words flying from her mouth before she even has a chance to process them. "Jim...please don't leave" she pauses, still facing away from him. He doesn't hesitate, not even for a second "Pam, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." And with that she walks into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked just in case.

She turns on the shower wincing as the warm water hits her body. Jim looks around her apartment, and he can't help but feel...home. Home is the word he decides on. Everything in it perfectly Pam, from the easel on her dining room table, down to the throw blanket draped across her couch. He finds a broom in the kitchen and begins sweeping up the shards of glass littered across the floor.

She's rinsing her hair, her mind reeling with so many thoughts, and way too many emotions. So many questions, so many things she wants to say. Her mind feels like it's drowning, and she finds it hard to believe she's not stuck in a dream, or nightmare, she's not really sure which category this falls under. She steps out of the shower wrapping herself in her robe as she looks in the mirror. The cut wasn't too bad, it would heal just fine, but the bruising was ugly. Across her cheek, around her neck and at the tops of her arms where he'd grabbed her off the floor after hitting her hard enough to knock her down.

She disappeared into her room to pull on her favorite pjs, she finds Jim sweeping the last little bit of glass into the pan, throwing it into the trash can. He hands her a glass of water, and a couple Tylenol, she wants to make a joke, lighten the mood? Tease him about raiding her kitchen looking for some kind of pain reliever, but honestly she's at loss for words. What do you say when your ex fiancé shows up to work and attempts to...well she doesn't know what exactly he planned on doing, but harming the man you love, and then shows up at your apartment and beats the shit out of you, only for said man you love to be there, at your apartment like some kind of hero? Oh and he also has no idea just how much you love him because when he told you how he felt, you told him you couldn't do it, you told him that he misinterpreted your friendship. Stupid she thinks. She doesn't know what to say so she just looks at him and asks if he's hungry.


	6. Chinese Food

He offers to order in Chinese food, she snuggles back into her couch grabbing a throw blanket and watching him pace back and forth as he orders. She takes a minute to appreciate how cute he looks in his sweat pants, and his baggy t-shirt. It's hardly the time, but she can't help it. He's Jim, and although this is not how she imagined their first night in together at her apartment, she'll take it.

She'll pretend she didn't turn him down when he kissed her on Casino night, pretend he never left for Stamford, pretend there was no Karen, and they were settling in for takeout and a movie on a Friday night. She stares wondering how neither garment he wore ended up with any blood on them. She's glad, it meant he didn't have any excuse to leave for extra clothes. And if she was being honest she hoped he'd stay all night, not only because he was Jim and she wished he'd stay every night... for the rest of all her nights, but because she was honestly quite a bit traumatized and the distraction would be good.

He finished their order and joined her on the couch, this night was anything but normal, but sitting there with her felt like nothing out of the ordinary, like they did this every night, just the two of them enjoying each other's company. She was just home for him.

It made him think that back to earlier when she asked him not to leave, he said he wasn't going anywhere, and he meant it. Not just tonight.

He doesn't know where she stands, she turned him down once, but she also called off her wedding. That meant something right?


	7. Legally Blonde

"Alright Beesly" he smirked at her, the trauma of tonight was heavy in the air, but he was determined to make it go away, make her feel safe. He sat on the floor in front of the tv, rummaging through her movies. He finds Legally Blonde, thinking of the day Ryan set the office on fire, playing Desert Island Meredith had named it as one of her movies, Pam commented that she kinda liked Legally Blonde, but he had cut her off telling her this was Desert Island movies, not guilty pleasure movies! He smiled, wishing for that moment, a simpler time, well almost a simpler time.

Simpler if you take Roy and Katy out of the question. "Legally Blonde?" She questioned, but she knew exactly why he chose it, after all this was Jim and he remembered everything. Plus, it was light and funny, which is exactly what they needed. He starts up the movie and finds a spot on the couch next to her. In any other situation he thinks maybe he would have sat a little further away, giving her some space, let her call the shots, but tonight he won't, tonight he can't, he feels a little too broken. He thinks she doesn't mind at all, pressing into his side and laying her head on his shoulder.

They pause the movie when their food comes, he ordered a little bit of everything not sure what she was hungry for. He spread it out over the coffee table and takes a seat next to her on the floor. They eat in a comfortable silence, but she's itching to ask him why is he was at her apartment tonight, she doesn't ask him directly but instead breaks the silence to tell him thank you, "...for being here tonight...If you hadn't have come through that door..."She trails off, not wanting to think of what could have happened. He pushes his food around, he gets what she's trying to ask.

He clears his throat "I came to say I'm sorry... for a lot of things. After the incident at the office today, Karen had a lot of questions. Well, really she had one question which was why, why did Roy go after me... I didn't want to tell her, not for the sake of me and her. I've always known that we would never make it, but she didn't, and I feel like for lack of better words such an ass." He shook his head, Pam listened intently while staring at her plate in front of her. "I did tell her. She deserved the truth, it was the very least I could give her after everything I've put her through. I told her you were engaged to Roy and I kissed you, she asked me if we had been drinking or something, said it wasn't a big deal, we could work through it…I told her no, that I told you I love you, and you turned me dow-"

"Jim."

"And then I went to Stamford." He wondered if he should tell her the rest, I mean the timing wasn't great, that was obvious as he scanned her face and neck the bruises darkening as the evening wore on. But is there really ever a right time? And if not now when? Does he say nothing, let their lives go back to the way they were, find another "Karen" or as he would put it, another woman to lead on while he waits for Pam. He continues, "Karen said loved...I said love. And then she walked out." Pam felt like she couldn't breathe. "So... it's over?" She said, she hated asking that, it felt juvenile, felt stupid but she needed to know. "Yeah, I think she just knew. And it wouldn't have been fair for me to pretend I wanted to keep things going. I mean she was lecturing me for an hour and all could think about was coming here to tell you I was sorry for the way I acted in the break room when you tried to apologize to me, and Pam..."He reaches out to take her hand, gives it a gentle squeeze. "Pam I'm not asking anything from you, I know how you feel I jus-" "No you don't" she snapped. "Jim you don't know how I feel."


	8. I Love you

She's confident, she knows what she wants to say, she's rehearsed it in her head every night since he left, thinking if he ever came back, if they ever got back to this point, she would let him have it. Her words are stumbling out quick and messy. "You dropped a bomb on me, you told me exactly what I had been waiting to hear for three years. But I was so scared. So fucking scared!" He's taken aback by her use of the word fuck; he's never heard her be so vulgar. It's passionate, and pretty hot. Again, not the time Jim, he's mentally kicking himself.

"You didn't give me a chance to process anything Jim, you said it, you kissed me and you were gone." She's not sure when she started yelling, she feels the tears start, but she refuses to cry. "And I get it, I get why you left, but if you would have just given me the chance to sort my life out then this whole situation could have be-" Her words are cut off by his lips. His hand coming up to tangle in her still damp hair.

He lets go of her mouth reluctantly with a pop, it makes her giggle, he's never heard her giggle like that. And he laughs, smiling from ear to ear, God it's not a funny situation, none of it is, but to hear her laugh, see her smile, and feel her lips against his is something he will never be able to explain. His eyes sadden as he reaches out to stroke her bruised face, finger tips brushing against the handprint around her neck. She gets it, she knows, she covers his hand with her own.

"I wasn't don't yelling at you" she jokes. He smiles putting his forehead to hers "I know, but if I'm hearing what you're saying correctly Beesly, then we have our whole lives to yell and fight. All I care about right now is being here. Being...home" There's that word again. "You know I love you right Halpert" and she's nervous as she says it, she doesn't know why.

Maybe because just this morning if you would have asked her where they stood she would have painfully told you about how good their friendship is.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."


	9. Stay

Legally Blonde ended, Jim insisted on picking up all the food, packing away the leftovers in the fridge. She had disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a toothbrush in her mouth, and a new one for him. She stuck her hand out offering him said toothbrush.

"Pam, Pam, Pam... what a proposition!" He smirked, pretending to be shocked at her offer. A shock to no one since they both knew he'd be staying. She rolled her eyes playfully, waiting for him on the couch when he returned. She had picked out a new movie, this time one for Jim, she remembered things too.

The next thing he knew he was waking up, Pam had at some point ended up with her head in his lap, curled up under her blanket sleeping peacefully. He glanced at the clock blinking 3:14 a.m. careful not to wake her he moved her off of his lap and scooped her up, carrying her to her bedroom.

Before setting her down he took a moment to look at her, reveling in how she just seemed to fit, right there with him, in his arms, like a puzzle piece. He laid her down pulling the sheet and comforter up her small frame.

He kissed her forehead, she grabbed his hand. "Stay." She mumbled, He smiled "Of course."

He crawled in behind her, placing an arm around her waist, her hand coming to hold his as it settled over her ribcage. She'd never felt more at peace. She'd never felt more at home. Home... she liked that.


	10. Breakfast

She wakes up first, it's still nice and dark in her room, thank you Target black out curtains. There's a small sliver of light peeking through the window, allowing her the perfect view of a sleeping Jim. He's warm, and peaceful, his arm is still slung across her waist.

She faces him, taking a deep breath, she wishes it hadn't taken Roy and the bruises across her upper body to get them to this point, but it doesn't matter. She would fight every day for exactly what she has right now in this moment.

She reaches out tracing his jaw, and he stirs under her touch, his eyes open slowly and she's never smiled so big in her life. He can't help but pull her close, reveling in the fact that she's here in his arms, that he can kiss her good morning, and he does, long and slow.

He's suddenly decided that lazy morning make-outs with Pam is his new favorite past time. She feels so small next to him, her hair smells like shampoo and it's dried into her natural curl that he loves so much. Her feet are cold on his calf, and she's moved a leg over his hip and he feels like he's died and this is heaven for sure. She pulls away and whispers a "wow." He's smiling ear to ear. It's Saturday, and he can't wait to spend all day doing absolutely nothing with Pam. It's somewhat early, barely 9am. She smooths his hair away from his forehead, "Breakfast?"


	11. Pjs

He doesn't want to leave her, but he needs clean clothes. Clothes that don't remind him of yesterday, holding Pam whose body was shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed into his old basketball t-shirt. This used to be his favorite shirt, now he's not so sure.

He tells her he'll be twenty-five minutes max, he says they should make it interesting, it's a seven-minute drive there and seven minutes back, which gives him five minutes to shower, and 5 minutes to pack. She's says there's no way, but she loses. In fact, he's back within twenty-four, he says even twenty-four minutes was way too long, he said he missed her too much. It's so cheesy, and she so loves it.

She takes a shower while he makes them breakfast, she comes out in a new pair of pjs, and Pam in pjs might be the best thing he's ever seen. He loves that they match, last night's ensemble a pair of pants, with one of those cute long sleeve button up shirts, warm and flannel. These are cute little satin shorts, with a matching short sleeve satin button up shirt, they're pale pink and he's convinced she's trying to kill him.

He's got a new clean pair of sweats on and a different t-shirt and her current life goal is to see him in every pair of sweats he owns because he's casual, and calm, and his still damp shower hair gives her all the feels. She simmers up behind him placing a kiss below his shoulder, he swings around to catch her lips in a quick kiss before joining her at the table for breakfast.


	12. Effortlessly Sexy

Their conversation is fleeting and fun, they talk about anything and everything, they keep it light knowing they have both hurt each other, especially over the last few months. There are conversations to be had,

but not now. Now it was just their playful, comfortable banter, and laughter, so much laughter.

They look through Pam's sketchbook while they sip their coffee and eat what Pam says are the "best pancakes she's ever had." And she really means it. They clean up together, and she's in awe. Never in her life had a man made her breakfast and then offered to clean it up, but she always knew Jim would be this way.

She asked Roy to make her breakfast once, he said he just didn't feel up to it, so she asked again, and again, and again another time. Eventually she just stopped asking.

It's mid-afternoon on a Saturday and they're back on the couch, watching friend's re-runs, enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. Her head has found its way to his lap again, and his hand has found its way into her hair, combing, rubbing, twisting lightly around his fingers. He means it's so innocently, but Pam happens to find it so effortlessly sexy.

She turns from her side to face straight up, his hand stills and she asks him not to stop. He smirks and leans down, using his hand to raise her head to meet him halfway as he kisses her. He's kept it PG, aside from that lazy morning make-out, but even that was gentle and slow. But she comes at him something fierce, opening her mouth roughly against his and he can't help the moan that rips from his throat when her tongue slides against his. She tangles her hand in his hair, pulling just a little too hard, she can't help it. That was by far the sexiest noise she's ever heard.

They break apart panting, "Pam?" "Yes." She knows his question, always such a gentleman, always so sweet and caring. She says nothing, just raises herself up to straddle his lap bringing his lips back to her. That definitely answered his question.


	13. You're so pretty

Her mouth was everywhere, up and down his neck and jaw as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. Running her hands over his chest like she would never get enough.

His hands were sneaking over her hips, holding her there tightly. He knew she could feel him, he especially knew when she circled her hips, moaning into his mouth grinding into him, his hands circling to her ass pulling her as close as he possibly could.

He's picking her up, her legs wrapped tightly around her waist as he carries her into the bedroom, laying her down gently. He'd dreamed of this moment so many times, so many nights he'd find himself at home his hand sliding up and down while visions of her flashed behind his eyes until he came with her name on his lips. And here she was, under the length of his body, her tongue sliding roughly against his, her hands in his hair.

It's all he's ever wanted.

But he catches a glimpse of a bruise, a bruise taking shape of a hand around her throat, another dark one around the small cut on her cheek and he's pausing, stilling her hands. He's looking at her, really looking at her.

His eyes dark with desire, but a sadness coming to surface as he runs his hands softly over the bruises.

"Jim." She sighs, her hand cupping the side of his face. "I know." He says, turning to kiss her palm. He can feel it. Her frustration and her pain, aching for a release from everything that has happened. He's holding the back of her head now, kissing her with every ounce of love he has. He can't give her everything tonight, doesn't want the memory of their first time together tinted by the memories of yesterday. But he can help her let go.

His hand is running down the length of her body as he comes to lay on his side, head propped up on his hand as his other ventures lower, touching her lightly over her silk shorts. She gasps turning her head to the side to look at him. "Pam you're so pretty." He whispers, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He's touching her again, scratching the silk where she wants him the most "Let me do this for you." He says, and she feels bold, feels undeniably sexy as she lets herself just be. Let's him explore her body.

Cupping her breast through her shirt, he's rubbing and pulling until her nipples grow hard as he sucks lightly at the pulse point on her neck. She's lost, so lost in the feel of his hands, and his lips. Her skin flushed, as goosebumps spread up and down her arms. He's got his head propped back up on his hands watching her as he pushes her shorts and panties down the length of her legs, her hips lifting to help him.

And then he's cupping her, running his finger up and down the length of everything that is her. She's spreading her thighs, letting out a long soft moan, her hand reaching out towards him, needing something, anything. She finds his bare chest, needing to feel him as he slides his middle finger deep inside of her. Her eyes clench shut, taking a deep and shaky breath as his thumb starts circling her clit and he adds another finger.

She feels open and vulnerable. Roy never did this, never took the time to know her body. She'd spent countless hours staring at Jim's hands at the office, wondering how they'd feel inside of her.

He's watching her face, wants to know what she likes, wants to know how she wants to be touched. She's turning her head towards him again, a silent invitation to kiss her, while he finds the perfect rhythm. Her hand is sliding from his chest to the nape of his neck, holding onto him tightly as he pumps his fingers in and out at a speed that has her toes curling, and her hips meeting him thrust for thrust.

He pushes in deep, curling his fingers as he draws them out and pushes into her again. She's slick and wet drawing a knee up to feel more grounded. He's not stopping now, he can feel how close she is, wants to watch her fall apart. He speeds up his hand, his thumb circling fast, keeping his fingers inside of her with short deep thrusts.

She's letting out these breathy ahhhs, telling him that she's "so damn close, please Jim, please." He's letting go of her lips softly, kissing her face wherever he can reach. He feels her hand tightening in his hair, sees her brow furrow, her lips open in a breathy sigh as he feels her clench around him. His name falling from her lips as she lets go around his fingers.

Her body goes limp, he slows his hand, drawing out her orgasm, kissing her temple as he slides his fingers out of her gently. She had never felt like that. Never felt so loved, and wanted. Never felt more desired.

She finally opens her eyes to look at him. Look at this man whose eyes are watching her as if she is the most treasured, most beautiful thing in the world. "So, so pretty" he tells her. Reveling in the way she smiles so openly at him. And then he's pulling the comforter over their bodies, pulling her into his chest as they drift into an afternoon nap.


	14. Fancy New Beesly

The first thing he feels when he wakes, is the soft fabric of Pam's silk pj top against his bare chest. She's warm, and close, legs tangled with his as he feels her hand lightly sweeping across his chest and down his arm, playing with the waist band of his sweats.

He feels a soft pair of lips at his adam's apple, along his jaw, and finally against his lips. "Good evening" she mumbles against his mouth. He's grinning, sliding his arm lower to grasp at the panties she put on at some point, the lace rough at his fingertips as he plays at her hip. He gives her a real kiss, deep and slow. Trying to memorize the feel of her tongue as it runs across his bottom lip.

Her hand is getting brave, dipping below his sweatpants to play with the new skin she finds there. Touching and feeling as she pleases, daring herself to dip a little lower. She's bold and brazen, fancy new Beesly she thinks. She never felt like this with Roy, so open and unashamed. She's the one who moans, all too ready to see what's hiding there, all to ready to make him feel the way she felt just hours earlier.

She's hardly touched him and yet he's hard and ready, she knows, she's close enough to feel him pressed against her stomach, wedged between their bodies and her wondering hand. She doesn't waste time, she wants to feel him, and makes quick work of his boxers and sweats underneath the covers.

His fingers come to tangle in her hair, to hold her there, relishing the feel of her hand as she uses her thumb to swipe at the pre-cum she finds there, uses it to feel him for the very first time. He can't help the jerk of his hips "Pam" he grits, his teeth clenched as he presses his forehead to hers. He's long, and thick, heavy in her palm, her mind a sheer puddle at the dirty thoughts running through her mind as she touches him. "Shhh" she whispers, using the same words he said to her this afternoon "just let me do this for you."

He finds his hand sliding back down, resting on the swell of her ass. He squeezes as she pumps him slowly, listening to his breath, memorizing every inch of his face. Her eyes glazed over with desire as she strokes him closer and closer to the edge. She knows, knows when he lets go, kissing him hard, swallowing her name as it leaves his lips and she feels him cum all over hand. And then she's kissing the tip of his nose, telling him she loves him as she disappears to take a shower. Not that he minds, the view of her silk top and lace panties as she walks away was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.


End file.
